How Much More?
by Boxhappy
Summary: Yuki starts thinking too much. Nostalgic memories of when they were five to now they are seventeen, their bond seems to be breaking and Yuki is having a break down. Slight Asabacest Fluffy Fluff


We're become so much older now, we're not the little five year olds we use to be. We've matured into young men, our bodies grew and our feelings grew, but Yuta, don't you ever miss when we were younger? That blank stare in your eyes, only a twin can read them. These days, it seems impossible. Are you thinking too much? Should I be worried about you like how Shun worries about his brother?

I am jealous. Filled with envy sometimes.

It's not like me to mope throughout the day. Less energetic then most but… something has been bothering me. Those girls, these woman, I believe they're coming after our bond we have together.

Our bond is something no one should ever touch.

I want to share the top bunk with you, Yuta. Like how we shared all our lives together. I want to be able to hold you, like a twin should be able to. We should be connected again.

I have this weird feeling like you're pushing me away.

"Hey Yuta." Yuki started slow and sighing right after.

His older twin turned over to him, he was lounging out on the bottom bunk of their bed, "Mh?" He only made a soft noise at him.

"Do you love me?" He asked quietly, sticking his nose farther into the manga he was currently reading.

Yuta wasn't shocked by his question, he'd been actually getting it a lot lately, "Yes, I love you." He said smoothly before resting his head on his brother's pillow again.

"How much?" Yuki said sharply, gripping onto the pages harder. Each time he asked it seemed more and more painful.

Finally Yuta had enough and asked, "What is this about?"

It felt like something delicate shattered inside of Yuki once he asked. Why did he feel so unsecure about their bond? What should he answer? How did he really feel?

"I-I…" He began to stutter, his face turned a deep red.

What should I do?

Hot tears seemed to fall from his eyes like little taps. They started falling onto his book, smearing the white pages with inky black.

"Yuki?" Yuta sat up to find his little twin brother holding in sobs.

He was in denial; he didn't want to believe that he was crying. He hadn't cried in front on Yuta since they were little.

"Yuki? Yuki… Don't cry, please, I didn't mean to upset you." Yuta gently took the book from his brother, saving his page and putting it off the side.

Losing the security of the book, something he could just hide behind, Yuki crumbled before Yuta's eyes.

"You're acting like a child, Yuki." Yuta sighed, bringing his brother into his lap to hold. They were seventeen now, but this closeness never lost its touch between them.

After a while, Yuki looked up at his brother's face through his sandy bangs, both of his arms around his slender shoulders. He just realized how wet he'd gotten his own and his twin's shirt with cold, stained tears.

"You… You…" Yuki wanted to explain but just couldn't get his thoughts together. He was sitting in his twin brother's warm lap, crying like a little baby and unable to even ask himself why. After all these years, some things never changed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuta rested his chin on his brother's shoulder, whispering it lightly in his ear, "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Yuki shivered, his brother knew how sensitive his ear was… He knew a lot of things he wouldn't dare to tell anyone he came across. Not Shun, not Kaname, not that blonde haired monkey and certainly not any woman who strutted up to him, taking his big brother away, taking his twin, his bond, his love. "G-Girls…" Was all he could choke out in the end.

"You're jealous that I went on a date with that girl the other night, aren't you?" Yuta smiled in relief, he was glad it wasn't something major that he wouldn't be able to fix.

Yuki quickly buried his face into his brother's chest, not taking his arms off of him, "No I'm not." He denied.

"Yuki, there is nothing to be jealous about. Do you think I love them more than my own twin brother?" Yuta took his hand and lifted the other's chin up to see his red, puffy face.

A sniffle came from the teenager, "How much more do you love me?"

The younger twin felt something soft press against his lips; his eyes opened a bit but never moved a muscle.

"That much." Yuta pulled away after a few seconds.

Yuki began to frown some, "That wasn't very much."

"Then you show me." He smirked.


End file.
